ravens pokemon
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: ravin gets a pokemon reed to c wat happens
1. Chapter 1

hi ther ma naim is raven. i liv in new bork town wit me mom. on day i wok up an ter was ma mom in teh dorway.

"raven" se sed "u mus go to poofess ork hose an get a pokymon"

"ok"i sed. igot ot f mbed i was waren a sexeh marelyn mansion shirt. i stod up an got ot of bed. i wn to ma blod red wardrob. i pikde out a blak corsit, a balk skrit, an sexeh blak boots wit red lases. "bekfest is reddy" ma mum calld "ok" i sed i brushd me hare an teats an wen donsares. ma mom mad a waffl. i ate it an wen to go sea protestant ok.

"ho raben im gladf ur her. i wana giv u a pokeim" teh profese sed. "u can pik totodildo, cyndakil, or evan bulbysore"

i lokd over teh pokeballz. ten i pickd...cyndykil! he jumpd ot of teh pokybal an sniffd my foot. "wat wil u name it" teh prostate assd. "i wil nam it flame" is ed desisivly. teh cinderkill lokd at me! he noo his nabe!

jus den a sexeh boi wokcd in. he had lon blak hare tat wen over his eys an deep red eys tat wer so red. it was ma bes frend gerard! "o germ" i sed at him happyl, lok at mah new pokiman"

gerald did a sexer laff! i blsud. yse he is mah crush...fite me...

pussy coke gabe him a totydial. "now u to can sart ur aventur to be teh best pokie traners EVAR!"


	2. Chapter 2

me an germy wer wocken along wen suddnly we wer in a battel!

ter was a ratata! "o no wat dio we do" i sed. jus den flume did a jump! he got in fron of me to proteck me. "omg so cut" i sed. ten he usd...flaimthrowr! "go flap go" i sed happly . teh raptor got ded. shame leveld up!

"wow god job" i sed given fake a pet on the hed. he squeekd in happy! we kep wocken. we got int moar battels. son flang was at leval 10. "hay u shud cach som mor pokymen" garnet sed. "o tru: i sed. i wen in teh toll grass to get a battle.

ther was a noo pokymon! it was calld gothita! i had to cach it. se was so goffik an perty. i cot her an named her amy le.

"ses beutifle" i sed. i swichd her wit flaim so i cud get to no her. se did smal hapy skweeky sones. "ur so goffck an beutifle" i sed. jus den i got a idea"

"hay gherkin isnt ter a poky fashen shoe"

"ya lets tak amy to it"

"ya"

an so we wen to go to teh fashen plase!


	3. Chapter 3

yey i got ma firs revoo! unfartingly it wes a HAIT REVOO FROM A PREP! FUCK U U FUCKEN HO

anywey heers teh chapper tree x3c

* * *

me n jerkoff wen into teh furs tone. it was cald charrytone cit. "hi" sed a perp wit a jigglypoof "les battel"

"go ame les" i sed throwen her into teh battel. unfrottingly her leval was to lo! se fanted wit on hit! i lokd down at por anal. i lokd bak at teh opera. "u wil pay/.../" i sed as i tok teh nex pokybol. "GO FLAKE"

flape rekd tat gurl ass wit on hti! "u go raif" herman yeld! "oh no my jigglboob" teh perop screemd. se p8ickd up teh porkyman an ran of.

"tat was essay" i sed. but we had to heel amile. we runned to teh pokenon sentret!

i throo teh pokybals into teh heeler. "r u gusy fiteing in teh gim" teh nurs assd. "wat is tat" jeremy assd. "o u go to diffrent sitys an battel peopl at gims. wen u beet a gim u get a baje. if u get al ate vajs u get to fite teh campins an tehn u can be teh best poke trnaer evr!"

"tat sones fun" i sed. "ar dar a gem here"

"no but ter on in violent city. its jus up teh rode" teh nurd sed given me teh pokibols.

"les go be teh bes traniers!" is ed to greg. "ya" he sed

we ran off of churrygrope sity an onto a noo path! "tis is it..." i sed as we ran wit or pokymon. flaim lokd assited. herpes lokd curies. "dis is out DESSINY!"


	4. Chapter 4

we arrivd at teh frus gim.

"i am teh eleder. ma neam is fakner" sed a boy wit bloo hare. he waws holden a burd pokymen. "lets battel"

"u can do it robby" gerter sed encuriginly. i tok ot ma analee. "les go jus me an u" is ed . i tok out a pokenal an sen out amen! he sen out a gay litle burd. "hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahah wtf is dat" i sed. "it gona fuk u up" je sed. i laffd moar. i new i cud beet tis prep! i had batteld teh piggies on teh toll grasds. i kickd its ass. "wo" fucker sesd. jsu den he sen out a bgigr piggy!

"o no" i sed. i usd tackl but it wasn vary affeckive! "u can do it river. tis bich is a perp" greman yeld in encorage. flane lokd up at me. i din no if we cud beet teh pigen...

jus den i fone sometin on teh grone! it was a poklybaal! "wat is dis" i sed. i opend it up...insdie was a tiny shiny ston. i put it in me pokydeck to se wat it wud say. "dis si a magic stoan. if u use it ur pickle wil get exxxtra strenth"

i yoosd it vary fast! fuck mad a gient flam an throo it at the jiggy! teh poopy got ded!

suddnly, tehr was a bloo lkite. flaim lokd confusd! he was glowen! "wats happenen to him" i screemd wit terrer. "hes ebolbing" fucktard replyd. "ma gardetto usd to be a pidgy but teh he evulva ito a big versen!"

glade has turnd into kqilave! he did a hapey skeet. he had goten biggur. i hugd him!

"o btw hers ur furs bag" fork sed given me a shiny pin. we wockd ot of teh hum

"hay ho did u win" fereri assd. "o i fone tis tiny litel stoan. hav u evar sene on?'

"no we shud show it to profesr stroke" he sed. we sartd runen to teh okay but sundly...we wer soppd by a gurl waren al balk...


	5. Chapter 5

"gib me teh kwiklove: teh gurl sed. "it is for teem rocker"

"wtf no": i sed wit words of insult. "foam is ma babel. u can tak him awy from me" loaf maid his fire go up an he grolld reel meen at teh prerpy gurl. "fuck tem shapeshift or wateevr it it. dis is ma poker an i got it mysleev so u can fuk of" i sed huggen ma gleam.

"ok ten i wil fite u for it" teh bich xed!

se sen out a gass pokemon. "fucken i got tis" i sed. fiat nockd tat bich out! but sudnyl se sen ot...GYODOOD!

"o nose" is ed as fag feinted! it was ober...i was gown to loos ma bootyful gilave...i wunt be abel to fufil ma dessiny...i sartd to cry blody goffik teers. jus den...ter was a blinden fash of lite! "u wil neavar get hur pokidoki" merger yeld as he sen ot his pimplump!

i gasd! ma hansum curhs was gona fite...for me an fame...

he kickd teh perp as! "we need a gaylover" se sed loken anger at me. "we wil be bak...teem fucker"

ten se disapperd.

heroes helps me up. "we goat heel ur pokeim" hes ed. we rund to teh poem senter! teh nurs lady heeld my guido. "o ya i faggot to tel ya abot queef rocker. teyve ben loken for a twilava for like 48 yeers. u mus proteck ur flame ragin. he is vary speshel an wil be sometin grate if u rase him wel"

"ok": i sed. ten me an segregate ran on to teh nex gim!


	6. Chapter 6

teh next few hyms wer eesy. i kickd lsot of perpy ass. son i was at teh 7 fin.

"u can do tis" garble sed in happy. "ya"i sed bak. i wen into teh finle gum. te leedeer clare was ter. "i hav teh ass badje u need. fite me"

"go frame" i yeld. glare hoo was nao a tiplosen wen at it fucken hard! i beet teh bich! "YA" i sed wen me n garbage hi fivd/ "u mus go to teh dargen den" clear sed. "ter u wil get the als bag...an fine out wer to go"

we heded to teh driven din. som ol gui gav me a tess. "do u lov ur pokyman" he assd "ya" i sed "u pass" he sed

i wockd ot of teh dregin dan an herald wsa waten for me! "we hav to go bak to noo bork tone. processor ork wan to sea u!"

we ran bak to no butt town! "raisin" projector olk yeld wen he saw me! "i hav big noos for u"

"omg wat" we sed

"wel furst of al god job on winnen teh dragger done. nobodi can beet all teh gims an get pasd teh dirvers ded so gud job, u did a good gob defeetin it. good jbo" he sed on or good job. "ok shut teh fuk up an tel us teh nes" i sed "ok so i was doen som assperspire an i fon out...teh cindyfil i gav u isn normle. its a speshel on..."

"wat do u meen" i assd wit words of consume.

"mos cindakil are jus fire tipe...but urs is EVRY TYPE" prospecter sed! "its teh mos powaful pokemin evar. noting can deffet it"

"tats wy teem ruckus wantd it!" feferi yeld! i gassd! "tem yucker" prolife cryd. "tey wil sop at nothen to get ur toilet! ragen...u mus FITE teh teem rocky leeder!"


	7. Chapter 7

we hedded to teh teem rocky hedfarters. ter was a seen gui ter wit popple hare. "hoo tf are u" he assd "hoo df r u" i sed bak! he did a eval laff. i blushd a litel at his sexeh voise. "mah naim is androo...an i am teh leeder at tem rockit. u wil hav to battel me...or joyn teem rocky..."

"no navel" i yeld at him! he lokd me up an done. "ok wel if u win i wil serendr but if u lose...u hav to becom teh quean of tem socket..." he sed wit offaring. i lokd at garage. he was loken at me. "u can do it raider" he sed!

"il nevar be ur ween. i wil DEFOOT U" i cryd! angry did anoter evel laff! ten...teh battel begen!

he had a blastoys. "ha" i sed ! evryone nose tat fiar pokemin are strong agenst watur pokiman! i kild it wit on hit!

"o no..." he sed..."im done to wun pokimon..."

it was DILGA! "rawr" teh dilf sed. it hit gleam! "FLAPJACk" i scremd! my pokymen did a tiny rawr an ten...he fanted...

iw as out of pokeman...


	8. Chapter 8

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" i screemd as dial feintd! "nao u wil be ma queef" answer sed. "no...naevar/" i sed beak. greeting tok out a gun...and SHORTED AT HIM!1 but he msidd.

"ow" i sed. a big puddel of blod got on my shirt. teh balk mcr logo on it got even blakker. i gassd...i had bean shot. i fel ova an did a die.

i was floten...floten abov ma body. i was in darkens. i flotd threw the darkies,,,,,goeng to ma fiat...i was gonad be a goffick angle...

"ranger"

i gads! i turd aron to se...FLUKE! "ham" i cred as i huggd ma pokiman! "wer ar we goen" i assd. teh litle tipsy dint anser. isned...he tok ot ma pokydecks!

"gay wat r u doen" i sed as he turnd it on. he wen to his politicking an pointd at it. i red teh moves part, "teh speshel mov lets the poker bing any1 bak to lief"

i gassd! ash did teh mov...an w got bak aliev,..."yay game" i sed sucken his pokedick "nao...we wil defet u..."

we did a kil of teem rockstar. "ya ya ya" me an gagra selebratid!

teh nex day i was namd teh best poki tyrant evr! ten me an gerter got marryd an ahd hot sex.

te end


End file.
